Friend Zone
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam has to do something about his feelings for Rachel if he doesn't want to be stuck in the friend zone.


Hello, I shouldn't post this, I should be working on my unfinished stories but I don't have any inspiration for them but, I would love to know which one of Nothing Like the Movies and Radios in Heaven that you want to have finished first, a poll will be posted on my profile.

This is kind of AU with some canon in it. It was supposed to be longer, and I might write a sequel or more to this one if you are interested in it.

Let me know what you think.

**Friend zone**

Sam Evans didn't know how this had happened, he was sitting in the backyard of one of his cousin's house with her best friends, and they were his best friends too, he shook his head, there was one girl in the group that was something more than a friend to him, well that was he wanted.

Sam had always had those kinds of feelings for her but Sam had never had the courage to something about it, and she had always had a boyfriend and Sam didn't want to be the reason why their friendship would end. He closed his eyes as he looked at the short brunette, as she laughed, it was something about her.

"Sammy," he heard his nickname, it was only his cousin that called him that, well that was a lie, all four girls called him that, and he still didn't know how it came that four of his closest friends were, his cousin and her girlfriend and his ex, and the fourth one was his crush, who had had his heart in her hands ever since she introduced herself to him.

He smiled at her, "Brittany," he said with a smile, "what did you want?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Sam sighed and shook his head and looked over at Santana, Brittany's girlfriend.

"Satan," Sam said and smiled at her, "was there anything you wanted?"

"Oh, Sammy boy," Santana said as she followed Sam's gaze, "just so you know you have some drool on your chin." Santana laughed when she saw that Sam tried to dry of the drool.

"Santana, be nice to Sam," the blonde girl said, "you know that he can't help it," she continued as she linked her fingers with the other girl's as the three of them looked over at Sam's crush who right now was talking to another blonde girl, Sam's ex.

"Why don't you go over to them and tell them that you want to screw her," Santana said and laughed, "you are pathetic, and I'm pretty sure she would love to hear that."

Sam just glared at Santana, and he could see how his cousin was laughing at him, "Don't talk about her like that," he almost yelled as he looked at both of them, and sighed as he looked over at the two girls, he could see that Rachel was sitting at the pool side with her feet in the water and she was looking up and talking to Quinn who had a book resting on her lap, she was still sitting in her wheelchair, "but look at her, she seems so happy, I don't want to screw that up for her." He could hear Santana chuckle next to him.

"You just want to screw her," she said and laughed at Sam as he got redder and redder for each passing second.

Sam ran a hand over his hair, "Look," he said and looked over at Santana, and he closed for a second, "I wouldn't put it like that but I wouldn't mind taking her out for a date."

"That would end up with the two of you screwing each other," Santana said and laughed, "you've had a boner for Rachel since sophomore year of High School," Santana shook her head, "you should just tell her how you feel; she's leaving for New York in a month."

"I don't want to ruin anything for her," Sam confessed as he looked down on his feet.

"Don't look but Rachel is looking at you," Santana said, and Sam looked up and he saw Rachel standing up and she was slowly walking over to them, and he could see how Quinn was wheeling herself over to them, "I said don't look."

"San, be nice to Sammy, he's in love, it's cute," Brittany said and Sam just shook his head.

"Yeah, be nice," Sam mocked Santana, before laughing a little, "and you should know that if someone says that you shouldn't look you do look."

"Berry, Quinn," Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows at Sam, "Q, we need to talk to you," Santana said and she looked at the blonde, before turning to Rachel, "You should keep Sammy company."

"I think that I can do that," Rachel replied and she looked at Sam, how was looking down on his feet, the brunette shook her head, she could never understand what it was that made Sam act like this around her, "So Sam, what are you going to do this fall?"

Sam looked up at Rachel, and he bit his lip before giving her a shy smile, "I'm not sure yet, I hope that I'll get an internship at Marvel," he said and looked up at her, "I should get my answer at the end of the week."

"So you'll be going to LA if you get that one," Rachel said and smiled at him, "you know we should go over to the pool, you need some color if you are moving to California."

Sam wanted to correct Rachel, and tell her that the internship that he was waiting on was at their headquarters in New York but he didn't say anything, and the two of them walked over to the pool. Sam watched how Rachel pulled of the shirt she had been wearing and placed it at the table, Sam did the same, and he sat down next to Rachel, letting his legs rest in the water. "So you're going to New York right?"

"I am Samuel," Rachel said with a smile, Sam looked down a little, before glancing over at Rachel, he moved his hand a little, and it was resting on top of Rachel's, "I'm heading to NYADA," Sam noticed that Rachel looked down on their hands but she didn't do anything about it.

/

Santana shook her head as she watched Sam and Rachel interact with each other and she turned to the two blondes that were next to her, "Q, you date Trouty over there," she said and pointed at Sam, "How did that happen, he has no game. I feel sorry for him."

"San, I don't know," Quinn said and she shook her head, she had no idea on why Sam had dated her or why she had dated him in the first place it was obvious to everyone beside maybe Rachel that Sam was in love with the brunette.

"If he doesn't say anything," Santana said and looked at her friends, "I swear I'll tell Rachel, so that she can do something about it."

"San," Brittany said as she pulled on her girlfriend's arm, "I don't think that you have to do that," Santana blinked as she looked over where Sam and Rachel had been sitting, she could see how the two of the surfaced from under the water, and Sam was holding on to Rachel, and it looked like Rachel was holding her arms around his neck making sure that she wouldn't lose any contact with him.

"You go Sammy!" Santana almost yelled at them but she was stopped by a hand over her mouth by Brittany, and Quinn just shook her head.

"Leave them alone." Quinn sighed and shook her head, maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have to hear Sam talk about how much he wanted Rachel, and Rachel to tell them that she wanted Sam to make a move.

/

Sam had wrapped his arm around Rachel waist and he had jumped down in the water and he had pulled Rachel with him, and as they broke the water surface her moved a bit of her hair away from her face and he was smiling at her, he tighten his grip with his other arm around her waist, and he could feel how she moved her arms around his neck, and he smiled at her, "Sorry about that," he said and looked into her brown eyes, he looked really beautiful and happy, "but you kind of looked hot, so I thought that you needed to cool down a little."

He could hear Rachel's melodic laugh, and he laughed himself, "Sam, that was cheesy," Rachel said, and Sam just shook his head.

"I know, but that's what I do best," the blonde haired boy replied and he let Rachel move some of his hair away from his face, and their eyes locked together, "and there is one more thing that I would want to do."

"What?" Rachel breathed out, and Sam could feel the warmth from Rachel's breath against his lips, as he moved closer to her.

"You'll see," he whispered out before he pressed his lips against hers, he could feel how his heart was beating faster and faster, and he moved the to the side of the pool, and Sam pinned her against the side of the pool, as his lips were moving against hers, he felt how Rachel's moved one of her hands to his hair, and how her fingers were playing with his hair.

One of his hands moved over the side of her body, and he could feel the warm skin under his hands, as one of them were moving over her body, and the other one was resting on her back, "that was what I wanted to do," Sam breathed out as he broke the kiss.

"Do it again," Rachel demanded before she pressed her lips against his, Sam smiled into the kiss, he buried one of his hands in her hair as he moved his lips against hers, this was what he had dreamed of his whole life, well he had dreamt about it for the last three years. Sam ran his tongue against her lips, and the kiss deepened, tongues moving together and exploring the other one.

Hands were doing the same, the whole world around them were disappearing and it was just the two of them but they were soon back in reality when they heard some catcall at them before they heard a someone whistle, Sam looked at Rachel, "Sorry," he said and smiled at her, "I forgot they were here."

"It's okay," Rachel said and smiled at him, she buried her face in his neck, "I forgot about them too."

"Great," Sam said and he pressed his lips against the side of her head before he glared at Santana, and he could see the smile on Brittany's face, and Quinn looked happy too.

"So when are you two..."

"Stop it," Sam said and looked at Santana, he knew what she was about to say and that wasn't something that he wanted Rachel to know about just yet, she might already be aware of the fact that Sam would want more than a simple kiss from her, but at least he was no longer in the Friend zone, and he was just thankful for the fact that Santana hadn't done anything. Sam looked at Rachel, "So would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sam," Rachel said and her smile was getting bigger and bigger as she looked at him, "I would love to."

"Awesome," Sam said with a big smile before he spun them around in the water, and they slowly moved under the surface and Sam pressed his lips against hers as they were under the water surface and as the broke the surface together, they were still kissing.

Santana looked at Brittany and then over at Quinn, "So what do you say, should we leave them alone?" She asked before glancing over at their two friends that was having fun in the pool together.

"Yeah," Brittany said with a big smile, and she looked at Quinn, "We'll take you home so that you don't have to wait for Sam, I don't think that he'll leave Rachel anytime soon."

"So do you think that they'll make it?"

"They will make it, Sam is going to New York, he hasn't told anyone yet," Quinn said with a smile, "I don't think he wanted to tell anyone until that happened," she said and pointed over at Sam and Rachel, the girl was once again pinned against the pool wall, with Sam holding her in place.

"So anyone want to bet on when he screws her?" Santana asked and looked at her friends.

**End?**


End file.
